Sakura is Angel
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: Karena kecerobohannya Sakura dihukum menjadi manusia dan tinggal di Bumi selama 5 tahun tanpa rasa mencintai dan menyayangi pada lelaki manapun sebelum lelaki itu membalas perasaannya.. Dan Sakura berusaha membuat Sasuke seperti itu padanya juga agar ia dapat hiudp abadi menjadi manusia. Apakah usahanya berhasil? Read and Review nya Readers ;)


**SASUSAKU**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author **** NwK**

"**You Change My Life"**

**Chapter 1**

SASUKE PO'V

Hari ini, dimana hari yang sangat membosankan untuku. Mengapa? Karena aku akan melaksanakan perpisahan sekolah dengan acara yang tak ada bedanya dengan 1 tahun kebelakang, karena aku memang sudah di exel sejak akan naik ke kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Dengan paksaan kedua orang tuaku, akhirnya aku pergi kesekolah untuk terakhir kalinya karena Minggu depan sudah disambut dengan liburan sekolah dan libur panjang.

Tapi disinilah aku yang sudah bersiap dengan perlengkapan perpisahan nanti.

.

.

8 jam berlalu...

Dan aku sudah menyelesaikan perpisahan sekolah dengan sesuai perkiraan. Aku sudah tau kemana nanti aku sekolah(?) ya ke KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL.

Sekolah yang khususnya orang-orang terpandang, begitulah Ayahku memang seorang direktur di perusahaan Uchiha Corp perusahaan milik Kakeku berturut-turut.

END SASUKE PO'V

STAR STORY

Sekarang Sasuke sudah masuk di Konoha High School dan ia masuk dikelas favorite yaitu 10-A. Saat Sasuke baru melaksanakan MOS sudah banyak tatapan memuja yang dilakukan hampir seluruh siswi Konoha High School mau itu kakak kelas dan sepantarannya.

.

Dan sekarang MOS sudah selesai, semua siswa-siswi sudah bisa belajar semestinya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat ia tau tatapan yang mereka berikan untuknya. Tanpa menghiraukan lebih lanjut Sasuke memilih memasuki kelas 10-A secepatnya.

.

Saat Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas, tampak disana seorang gadis berambut merah muda bermata emerlard sendirian.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ohayou." Sapanya saat Sasuke duduk dibangku.

'Aku kira aku yang pertama disini.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekedar untuk merespon.

"Em.. bagaimana masa MOS kemarin menurutmu?" tanyanya sok akrab.

"Biasa saja." Jawabku seadanya.

"Apa kau tak ingin tau namaku?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Apa harus aku tau?" tanyaku balik.

Ia diam kemudian tersenyum manis. Diluar dugaan Sasuke yang ia pikir akan ngambek dan menjauhinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak kalah heran.

"Kau tersenyum." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, karena senyum itu indah." Jawab Sakura.

'Tak logis.' Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Dan karena tak mau ambil pusing Sasuke diam lagi.

"Aku selalu berpikir apakah seluruh laki-laki berjiwa Es?" gumam Sakura yang terdengar cukup jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

"Hn, apa maksudmu?" sekarang Sasuke memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura yang duduk terhalang satu bangku dibelakangnya.

Lebih tepatnya Sasuke urutan bangku pertama dan Sakura ketiga, terhalang oleh bangku Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak jadi." Jawab Sakura gugup.

'Gawat kalau samapi ketauan.' Terus Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke memandang aneh gadis di belakangnya ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mempunyai kakak?" tanya Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di meja Sasuke lebih tepatnya duduk.

Jika harus jujur Sasuke sempat akan terlonjak. Namun ia tahan keterkagetannya karena demi mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Hn, aku punya satu." Jawab Sasuke seakan-akan kakak itu seperti barang baginya.

"Wah.. pasti seru ya? Aku juga punya seorang kakak tapi ia menyebalkan." Jelas Sakura tanpa diminta.

"Apa kau bosan sehingga mengajaku berbicara tak jelas?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Memangnya aku mengangganggu ya?" tanyanya sedih.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, jangan sampai ini adalah pertemuan buruk bersama gadis seperti yang ia lakukan saat pertama masuk SMP.

"Tidak, lanjutkan." Kata Sasuke walau dirinya merasa enggan.

"Tidak, aku rasa sekarang memang sudah banyak murid berdatangan." Gumam Sakura dan kembali ke bangkunya.

'Akhirnya..' kata Sasuke lega dalam hati.

Ternyata benar, lama-kelamaan banyak murid yang berdatangan bahkan Naruto sudah sampai dikelasnya.

"Hei Teme!" sapa Naruto.

"Berhenti memanggilku Teme, Dobe." Gertak Sasuke.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Toh kita sama-sama exel saat SMP dan sekelas saat SMA dan kita sudah terbiasa memanggil panggilan itu." Kata Naruto yang mungkin tak terima.

"Tapi sekarang kita lanjut dewasa Baka Dobe." Geram Sasuke tertahan.

"Terserah jika kau akan memanggilku Naruto itu lebih bagus, tapi aku akan tetap dengan Sasuke-_teme_." Goda Naruto dan duduk dibangku belakang Sasuke.

"Cih! Selalu saja." Gumam Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sakura memerhatikan kedua rival itu dari bangkunya berada.

'Seperti inikah kehidupan manusia? Sangat menyenangkan..' katanya salut.

Ia menjadi teringat saat-saat dimana dirinya selalu melihat dunia dari atas langit.

FLASHBACK

SAKURA PO'V

Saat itu aku tak sengaja menampakan wujud asliku sebagai bidadari dikala seorang anak di gereja nyaris terjatuh dan nyaris mati jika aku tak berbuat nekad menyelamatkannya.

Namun apa daya dengan hukum langit. Ratu bidadari kami mengetahui kecerobohanku.

Aku dipanggil menghadap oleh Matsuri teman baiku.

Aku menghadapnya dengan perasaan takut, menyesal, dan mengapa aku tak bisa.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tau apa hukum langit?" tanya sang Ratu padaku.

Aku mengangguk takut.

"Sebutkan!" titahnya.

"Hukum 52, jika kita menampakan wujud asli kita maka ada satu hukuman yaitu musnahkan." Jelas Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Terlalu jahat jika kami memusnahkanmu, maka turutilah hukum 49, hukuman berat bisa diringankan asal bidadari bisa hidup selama 5 tahun di dunia tanpa mencintai dan menyayangi manusia, dan jika hal itu dilanggar kau akan mati bahkan tak akan hidup menjadi bidadari." Jelas sang Ratu lagi.

"Kumohon... biarkan aku menyayangi dan mengasihi manusia yang pantas." Sakura bersimpuh memohon pada sang Ratu.

Dan tampaknya Ratu itu mulai berfikir. "Baiklah, dengan syarat kau harus mencintai pemuda yang belum pernah memiliki kekasih dan akan menyayangimu kembali. Dan jika kau merasakan perasaan cemburu hatimu akan mati. Dan kau akan aku beri sebuah kalung untuk menjaga diri disaat kau memang sedang sulit menghadapi situasi yang berbahaya." Jelas sang ratu.

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Dan saat ia menganggukan kepalanya, semua pun dimulai...

Saat Sakura terbangun ia sudah menjadi manusia, ia tiba-tiba berada disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dan sedang dibangunkan oleh seorang lelaki yang bernama Sasori yang diketahui sebagai kakaknya.

Bahkan Sakura dianggap amnesia gara-gara terjatuh bahkan kepalanya terbentur saat tidur.

Dan satu fakta, tubuh Sakura memang Sakura Roh Sakura juga sama, dan jika kalian menanyakan jika Sakura baru hidup sekarang lalu jasad Sakura yang dulunya siapa?

Jawabannya rahasia, itu hanya Tuhan yang tau.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey, kenapa kau terus memandangi kami? Kau suka padaku ya?" tanya Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura.

Sakura yang kaget merespon dengan senyuman dan gelengan pelan.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang melamun." Jawab Sakura jujur.

"Benarkah? Melamunkan si Teme ini ya?" goda Naruto.

Sakura yang sekarang sudah menjadi manusia hanya bisa merona mendengarnya.

Sasuke diam saja tak ada niat untuk mendebat.

.

.

Sampai jam pelajaran berakhir diganti dengan jam istirahat.

"Teme, kantin?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Ke kantin? Oh, iya aku belum tau namamu?" tanya gadis berambut panjang diikat satu rambut nya berwarna kuning cream.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, Sakura saja. Iya aku akan ke kantin, kau juga?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Ayo!" kata gadis itu langsung menggaet tangan Sakura.

.

"Sakura aku perhatikan kau terus memandangi Sasuke, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya gadis yang belum tau namanya ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang memperhatikan rambutnya." Kilah Sakura.

"Oh iya kau belum tau namaku ya?" tanya gadis itu yang disambut anggukan cepat dari Sakura.

"Hm.. Namaku Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal." Jelas Ino.

"Oh, baiklah aku memanggilmu Ino saja ya?" pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah." Kata Ino tak keberatan.

.

"Sasuke, apa kau tau nama gadis berambut pink itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Dia Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

"Wah? Cantik seperti namanya." Puji Naruto.

"Lalu akan kau kemanakan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia selalu ada untuku tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya, aku hanya memujinya tidak lebih." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke diam lagi.

"Kurasa dia pantas menjadi kekasihmu Teme." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke tersedak jus tomatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Entahlah, aku melihat pancaran aura kalian sama, saling suka!" Naruto mulai serius dengan perbincangan yang satu ini.

"Terserah." Gumam Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto untuk kembali ke kelas 10-A.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas tak henti-hentinya Sasuke mendapat pujian dari para siswi yang membuatnya geli dan ingin muntah.

Ia terhenyak saat mendapati Sakura berada dikelas.

'Tadi kan ia berada dikantin?' pikir Sasuke aneh.

Sasuke langsung saja menuju bangkunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau ke kelas?" tanya Sakura mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Hn, ini bukan sekolahmu." Jawab Sasuke fakta.

"Tapi kau meninggalkan Naruto." Jelas Sakura.

"Apa masalahmu? Kau juga meninggalkan Ino." Balas Sasuke.

"Huuh, aku kan ke kelas untuk menemanimu." Kata Sakura membuat Sasuke terhenyak yang akan memasangkan headset ke kedua telinganya.

"Ulang?" pinta Sasuke takut ia salah dengar.

"Aku ke kelas karena aku ingin menemanimu." Ulang Sakura masih dengan nada seperti tadi.

"Bodoh! Aku tak perlu kau temani." Jelas Sasuke meremehkan.

"Baiklah aku pergi lagi ke kantin ya! Hati-hati disini." Jelas Sakura kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Sepertinya perkataan Naruto benar.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati dan ia menyandarkan badannya pada kursi.

"Sakura kau habis dari toilet? Tapi kenapa lama?" tanya Ino.

"Em.. aku habis menunggu tadi jadi sedikit lama." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh." Jawab Ino mengerti.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi.

"Sakura kita pulang bareng yu!" ajak Ino setelah tau alamat rumah Sakura satu arah dengannya.

"Em.. ayo!" kata sakura.

Namun saat ia sampai di parkiran sekolahan Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ino gomen, kau duluan saja aku ada yang ketinggalan." Dusta Sakura kemudian berlari.

Ino mengangguk walau bingung.

Sakura langsung berlari mengikuti firasatnya seperti saat ia masih menjadi bidadari.

Ternyata badannya itu membawa Sakura ke atap sekolah.

.

"KYAA! SASUKE-_KUN_!" panik Sakura dan segera mendekat kearah Sasuke yang sedang digulung 5 lelaki.

Sasuke yang menangkap suara gadis membuka sedikit matanya, ia melihat Sakura yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH SASUKE-_KUN_!" teriak Sakura.

Ke 5 siswa berbadan besar seukuran Sasuke itu menatap Sangar kearah Sakura.

"Aku tak takut pada kalian!" tantang Sakura.

"SAKURA LARI!" kata Sasuke.

'Arrgghh seandainya mereka tidak mengikat tanganku! Mungkin tak akan berakhir seperti ini!' sesal Sasuke dalam hati karena sebelumnya ia lengah.

"Gadis manis, kita tak akan melakukan hal kasar asalkan kau mau memuaskan nafsu kami semua! Baru kami akan lepaskan Sasuke ini." kata salah satu siswa.

"Silahkan saja! Asal kalian bisa berhasil melawanku!" kata Sakura.

"BODOH! LARI KAU TAK AKAN SELAMAT!" teriak Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Sakura menyeringai, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari balik bajunya. Dan kalung itu berbentuk bulat dan berliontin merah cerah. Sehingga sangat silau jika terkenal atau terpantulkan sinar matahari.

Semua yang ada di sana silau dan memejamkan matanya masing-masing kemudian tak sadarkan diri, dan ini kesempatan bagi Sakura membebaskan Sasuke. Sayangnya saat itu berlangsung Sasuke tak melihat karena kejadian itu terlalu cepat.

"Ayolah cepat.." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

'Luar biasa, kenapa ia bisa?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan setelah berhasil dilucuti tali itu Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

Sampai mereka berdua di dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Haah.. haaah.. haah.." kata Sakura ngos-ngosan.

Sasuke juga sama namun ia tak menunjukan.

"Kenapa kau diserang mereka Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang merasa sudah mulai tenang.

"Mereka berfikir aku yang menggoda gadis mereka! Menjijikan." Dengus Sasuke.

"Menggoda ya.." gumam Sakura. 'Tidak aku tak boleh cemburu, toh Sasuke berkata menjijikan.' Semangat Sakura.

"Aku tidak melakukannya, mereka menuduhku tanpa bukti." Jelas Sasuke kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Setelah diam beberapa menit..

"Terimakasih, jika kau tidak kesana aku bisa mati." Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Haha itu hanya kebetulan saja, lagi pula aku sedang merasakan firasat buruk tak lebih itu sudah sering terjadi." Jelas Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, eh lebam mu sangat jelas masih sakitkah?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di blok B perumahan Konoha." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sendiri Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku di perumahan Uchiha blok A no.23, jangan beritahu alamatku pada siapapun." Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

"Sakura, bersama siapa kau kemari?" tanya Sasori saat melihat adiknya turun dari mobil seorang lelaki.

"Bersama Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke? Siapa dia?" tanya Sasori menyelidiki.

"Apa pedulimu Ka?" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Sasori habis kesabaran diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Atau aku laporkan pada Ibu!" ancam Sasori.

"Baiklah, dia temanku hanya 'teman' tak lebih." Jawab Sakura dan masuk menyelonong ke dalam rumah.

Dan Sasori hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Bibi Ayame!" sapa Sakura.

Ayame hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari sapaan Sakura.

.

.

Malam hari...

Sakura merasa sepi, ia ingin memanggil Matsuri untuk datang menemaninya.

"Matsuri aku membutuhkanmu disini sekarang." Kata Sakura seakan memohon.

Dan tak lama Matsuri memang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Matsuri.

"Em.. bisa aku mengungkapkan perasaanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya aku bisa membantumu." Jawab Matsuri.

"Haha aku jadi teringat jika dulu aku yang membantu orang yang perlu curhat sekarang akulah yang memerlukannya." Canda Sakura.

Mereka berdua tertawa..

"Jadi begini, menurutmu bagaima jika aku suka dengan manusia dan aku akan membuatnya kembali menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya itu bagus, lakukan saja nalurimu. Aku yakin bisa! Hukum langit 60 sudah dibuat, jika bidadari yang sudah menjadi manusia bisa hidup saling mencintai selama batas dengan waktu yang ditentukan ia akan abadi menjadi manusia." Jelas Matsuri.

"Berarti aku belum terlambat? 5 tahun masih cukup?" tanya Sakura berbinar.

Matsuri menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Dan setelahnya Sakura akan terus berusaha agar Sasuke memandangnya..

**TBC**

A/N : Buatnya seperti biasa tak lebih dari 2 jam ;p

R/R nya Readers ;)

Arigatou Gozaimashita Minna-_san_

Ciamis, 13 Desember 2014

19.30-21.30 WIB

Salam Hangat, Nidya


End file.
